


Experiment:Queen

by Rabbituucoco



Series: The Tales of Queen Xesine [1]
Category: Aliens Series
Genre: F/M, OC, Queen - Freeform, Xenomorph - Freeform, praetorian - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:32:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabbituucoco/pseuds/Rabbituucoco
Summary: Xesine (zes-een) soon discovers she's more than just an experiment, but by how much?





	Experiment:Queen

Xesine woke up, her eyes adjusting.

She'd really done it, but Prae was badly injured.

The young praetorian had helped her escape, but he was badly wounded.

Since Xesine was part xenomorph, she was able to talk with him.

"I'm _fine_ ," Prae growled.

"You aren't," protested Xesine. She tore off a piece of her dress. binding his wounds. She knew it was designed to withstand her own corrosive blood, so it would last for now, at least. 

They went like that for miles until Xesine found a cave. 

They sheltered there for a year, in which Prae had gotten... _familiar_ with Xesine. 

On15th  May 3452, Xesine gave (live) birth to ten  babies. 

They were more than three-quarters xenomorph, but they all looked human. Their names were quickly agreed: Lucky, Azalea,Wren, Anastasia, Sprinkle, Clover, Jade ,

 Cammie, Yasmin and Eve.

They were quickly wrapped in a blanket they had stolen from a nearby human settlement's shop. It was baby blue and smelled like dreams.  Soon, Azalea woke up,  her brilliant blue eyes glinting in the sun. Her ginger hair caught the light and Xesine couldn't help noticing how pretty it was.


End file.
